


When You're the Best of Friends

by PFDiva



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFDiva/pseuds/PFDiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by <a href="http://youthjellyroll.tumblr.com/post/44592638488/have-some-best-bros-on-a-couch">this picture.</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	When You're the Best of Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this picture.](http://youthjellyroll.tumblr.com/post/44592638488/have-some-best-bros-on-a-couch)

Karkat.

WHAT?

Get yo feet off the duds, man.

FUCK OFF.

I'm trying to text here.

THE MAYOR DOESN'T CARE.

Fuck you, the Mayor thinks my texts are awesome.

STOP BOTHERING ME.

Your sock-crabs are still on my pants, man.

AND IN A MINUTE, THEY'LL BE UP YOUR NOSE.

Pfft...we are so fucking ridiculous.

HEHE, SHUT UP.  WHO ARE YOU TEXTING, ANYWAY?

Terezi.  She made me art.

YOU BOTH HAVE SHITTY TASTE IN ART.

Hell motherfucking yes.  What are you reading?

TWILIGHT.

Are you fucking kidding me?

I'VE FIGURED OUT WHY KANAYA WAS LAUGHING WHEN ROSE SUGGESTED IT.

Sparkly vampires, man.

KANAYA GLOWS, SO I GUESS IT MAKES SENSE.

No, just....no, ok?

FUCK YOU AND THE PAINTED HOOFBEAST YOU RODE IN ON.

Sick, Karkat.  Never knew you were into that kinda shit.

AND NOW YOU WILL DREAM ABOUT IT.

Have nightmares, more like.

STOP SAYING WORDS, I'M TRYING TO READ, FUCKPIMPLE.

Yeah, yeah, whatever.


End file.
